


Ice, Heat, Neither

by xkcdBlackHat



Series: The Pyren Siblings [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pyren Brothers AU, Pyren Siblings AU, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkcdBlackHat/pseuds/xkcdBlackHat
Summary: What if…What if there was a girl who was ice cold fire…What if there was a boy who was sun hot fire…What if there was a boy who was neither…
Relationships: Councillor Bronte & Fintan Pyren, Councillor Bronte & OC, Fintan Pyren & OC
Series: The Pyren Siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845118
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Ice, Heat, Neither

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Planting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943155) by [SemperAeternumQue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue). 
  * Inspired by [Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943437) by [SemperAeternumQue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue). 



_Once upon a time…_

Once upon a time, there was a boy who fought the monsters at his door.

Once upon a time, there was girl who fought the monsters of her home.

Once upon a time, there was a boy who healed his siblings.

This is their story.

* * *

His name was Fintan, Pyrokinetic and general.

Her name was Alysanne, Mesmer and survivor.

His name was Bronte, Inflictor and healer.

They fought their wars, external, internal, and both.

* * *

Fintan was the first Councillor, with two others, he began.

Alysanne was the ninth Councillor, second to none, she continued.

Bronte was the tenth Councillor, healer and soldier both, he ended.

The early Council was unkind, and the Pyren Siblings burned, controlled, and destroyed it.

* * *

_And then…_

a hundred years later, or maybe five hundred…

Alysanne was mother, and Bronte and Fintan uncles.

Wife to a Vacker, and mother, she was the first.

* * *

_And then…_

two hundred years later, or maybe five hundred…

Fintan was teacher, and Alysanne and Bronte friends.

Uncle to his niece, and mentor, he was the second.

* * *

_And then…_

eleven hundred years later, or maybe twenty one hundred…

Bronte was mentor, and Alysanne and Fintan strangers.

Mentor to the Moonlark, and family, not yet, he says.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy who fought the monsters at the door, a girl who fought the monsters inside the home, and a boy who fought the monsters himself.


End file.
